


First time for everything

by YouthRhapsody



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Lingerie, Lio is a clueless virgin bc he was too busy being badass to bone, Loss of Virginity, M/M, New Relationship, Sex Toys, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouthRhapsody/pseuds/YouthRhapsody
Summary: Galo grows frustrated. “But is it that you don’t think I’m sexy? Do I stink? Do-”“Shut up!” Lio blurts. “I’m a virgin, alright?!”Galo’s jaw nearly falls to the floor.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 26
Kudos: 359





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to turn the fandom trope of Lio being a super experienced sex god on its head, and write him being an absolute virgin with 0 experience. He was too busy liberating the burnish to be fucking anybody LMFAO.

Galo wonders what he's doing wrong. 

Things had been so simple. Well, simple as they could be in the fallout of a near apocalypse. He suddenly had mouths to help feed and bodies to shelter. But, at his side every step of the way, there had been this small light. A flickering flame that kept him from being led astray by the difficult state of the earth around them. 

He found himself looking up to Lio. He’d never met a man so genuinely caring for other people. A terrible force to be reckoned with when angered- but with the source of his rage out of the picture, Lio had actually calmed quite a bit. Galo admired that, so much that he felt happy just to be around his newfound partner in crime. Giddy, even, to the point where he gets the same butterflies in his stomach that he’d gotten looking at the girl he’d had a crush on in the first grade. 

And, as much as it embarasses him... Galo finds himself developing a crush on the new figure in his life. But Lio wouldn’t like him, he convinces himself. The blonde certainly didn’t seem like the overly romantic type, despite his regal style of dress. Lio Fotia wouldn’t dedicate himself to someone- he had chosen to share the love in his heart with his fellow ex-burnish and fellow man. Galo wanted to scoop it all up and hoard it to himself, and give back ten times as much. But, it would be selfish of him to take, and foolish of him to give. 

“I really like you.”

The fireman’s jaw drops open. 

“Wh... Huh? What were you going to tell me?” Galo had questioned. His brain shorts out somewhere, drawing a blank. 

Lio furrowed his brow, glaring up at him almost as if he were angry. “I said I  _ like  _ you. You know, ‘LIKE like’?”

“Uh-huh.” Galo nodded his head up and down. 

Lio crossed his arms. “Well...I’ve never really felt this way before. I thought it would be best if I just came out and told you, that way you don’t think I’m... Strange, or something.” 

“You’re strange!” Galo blurts, and Lio looks hurt. His mind forgets to connect the wires again. “S-strangely attractive! I mean, I-”

Once again, the blonde’s expression shifts. “Yes?”

“I like you too.” Galo mutters. 

Galo can’t even remember what had immediately followed that. Lio had said a little something, very softly. And he’d replied something back. But then- Lio had gotten on the tips of his toes, put his warm and gentle little hand onto his side, and  _ kissed him. _ And Galo had wanted to cry. It wasn’t as if anybody had ever really liked him. Not his parents, not the man who was the same as one to him, hell- he couldn’t be sure if his teammates cared at all for their idiot coworker.

But Lio kissed him, and Galo could feel a tiny smile as he parted. 

Lio really, really liked him. 

Once he’d managed to scoop himself out of a puddle and into a shape capable of functioning, Galo straightened his back and dragged Lio onto a date. In their uniforms, at the pizza place they always ate at. Not the most creative, or the most romantic, but damnit if he wasn’t trying. How was he even supposed to impress Lio, anyway? He was so spectacular and cool just for being himself, not even the seven wonders of the world could hold a candle to this little man. 

He made a daring move, holding Lio’s hand beneath the table. The smile he gets makes him melt all over again. 

Lio kissed him goodnight, and they went their seperate ways. 

The next time, Lio asks him out somewhere. It’s a quiet coffee shop that Galo hadn’t even known about. He doesn’t know all of the fancy drinks by name like Lio does- but he sips his plain cup of joe with stars in his eyes while the other tells him stories about his time as a burnish. 

Since the blonde had asked him out for the occasion- Galo waits, and lets him decide if he wants to invite him back to his place. Lio never mentions it- and Galo gratefully takes the kiss on the cheek that he gets. 

By the third date, Galo felt a bit less antsy. He just wanted to hang out with Lio- and he can tell that the feeling is returned. Once again, he waits for the other man to make a move on him. He’d ‘led’ so far, anyway. 

Galo feels a little cold, just getting a peck on the cheek.

He starts to call Lio his boyfriend. They find new places to explore together once they had each run out of interesting spots to meet up. Galo had never felt so appreciated, so wanted, in his entire life. His heart beats hard and full of admiration whenever the smaller man crosses his mind, which is often. 

But it slows when he gets a kiss on the cheek, or a peck on the lips. 

Galo knows he shouldn’t just expect Lio to have sex with him. But he hadn’t even so much as flirted with him... And if he tried to do so, his partner only seemed upset. And so, he leaves the rookie fireman wonder what the hell he’s doing wrong. Doesn’t Lio think he’s sexy? Maybe he didn’t really like him after all, and just didn’t want to hurt his feelings...

Or maybe, he thinks, Lio wants HIM to take the lead. 

“Why don’t we go back to my place?” He questions, patting the back seat of his bike. 

Lio looks a bit taken aback by the suggestion, half-way to his goodbye kiss. Galo can see his jaw tighten and loosen as he mulls the thought over. It can’t be for more than a few seconds, but it’s agonizingly long. 

“Why not?” Lio shrugs his shoulders, coming off nonchalant. “It’s not like we’re going different places in the morning- I’ll just sleep on your couch.” 

He climbs onto the back of the motorbike, and Galo grins from ear to ear. “Hell yeah! You’re gonna feel right at home.” 

Galo is screaming internally as he takes off. Was this it? Okay, maybe not, but maybe he could at least get a little tongue action. No, he tells himself. He had to think with his big head, not the little one. But it’s difficult with the way Lio squeezes his belly.

“Welcome to Casa De Galo!” Upon the end of their short journey to Galo’s apartment, the taller man thrusts open his door. But, as much as he had playfully made it up to be a mansion- it’s no more than the average twenty-something man’s abode. Secondhand furniture and a messy kitchen, but certainly not bad. He watches Lio walk in, examining the place. 

“It certainly suits you.” Lio tells him. Galo hopes that’s a compliment, and pads along behind his partner. The blonde politely removes his shoes and tucks them into a corner, whereas Galo chucks his away beside them, letting his boots fall to the floor whichever way gravity pulled them. 

It’s then that Galo realizes. ‘Oh shit. I’ve gotten Lio into my apartment, now what do I do?’ In the movies and porn, couples were always half undressed before the key had even made it into the lock. Hell, that’s how it had been with his partners before joining burning rescue. And yet his boyfriend just meanders about his apartment a bit, taking a peek around to get familiar with the layout. What was he supposed to say?

“Hey, wanna see my room?” 

The words fall out of his mouth before he can even think of the weight behind them. 

He wonders if Lio will call him out on that suggestion- but showing no hesitation, he nods. “Sure. Nothing you don’t want me seeing in there, is there?” He half chuckles. Galo thinks that’s the first time the other man had made an even mildly suggestive joke around him, and his heart flutters. That, and curses himself for not making his bed. 

Galo opens the door once again for Lio step into, flicking on the light to his bedroom. At least he’d cleaned up a bit. “Nice.” Lio comments, scanning the couple of posters on the wall. “Your bed is huge, though.”

“Yeah! It’s a little lonely with it all to myself sometimes.” Galo chuckles, but just gets a curt grin back. 

Lio turns and leaves his room, and Galo wants to scream. He should just ask, just say something, but he feels like some kind of pervert for wanting to ask ‘hey dude, wanna fuck or nah?’. 

Then, he spies the couch. Perfect. 

“While you’re here-” He ropes Lio by the arm, and the blonde lets himself get tugged along. “I’ll have to show you my prized possession!” 

“Matoi is at HQ, isn’t it?”

“My SECOND most prized possession!”

Lio chuckles at that. Galo releases him, and opens up the cabinet beneath his TV. “My foreign movie collection!”

The blonde bends over and peers at the case, lined with colorful DVD boxes. “...You mean your anime collection?”

The larger man pouts. He fingers through the boxes, and plucks one out to thrust it in Lio’s face. “It isn’t ALL anime! Look at this one!” 

His boyfriend peers at the cover. “...Eat, Drink, Man, Woman?” He cocks a brow. Galo stands again, and gives a fervent nod. 

“Yeah! It’s a cool movie about a chinese dude who loves to cook, but he loses his sense of taste while he’s trying to raise his daughters n stuff.” He grins as Lio opens the box.

“Alright. I’m sure you have only the finest tastes in movies.” The blonde teases. He bends over to pop the disc into the player- and Galo has to look away. But he takes a peek, despite himself. Lio’s pants are tight, outlining the curve of his ass beautifully beneath them. Galo wants to bad to touch- but he can’t let himself do it. He moves over the couch, sitting on his hands. Once the disk was pulled back into the player, Lion joins him, even going as far to cuddle up next to the larger man. Galo gulps- but puts a wary hand around Lio’s shoulder. Oddly enough, the blonde doesn’t seem to dislike it. 

Galo meanwhile, sits awkwardly still. He can’t think of much besides ‘my hand is on Lio’s hip. Holy shit, this isn’t a drill, he’s letting me touch something OTHER than his hand!!!’

Then, another lightbulb flickers on in his head. Maybe... Maybe Lio felt the same? Horny, but worried about crossing boundaries? It would make sense. After all, he was a kind and upstanding guy- he might feel like anything more than kissing would be asking too much. But that couldn’t be further than the truth. If Lio asked him to spread his legs and bend over right this very second, Galo’s clothes would likely explode off and his ass would be over his head in olympic fashion. 

He gulps, and makes a move. 

Galo rubs his palm up and down Lio’s side, getting a feel for the shape of his hip and the fabric of his shirt. He gets a little sigh from it, and Lio even scoots closer. But his eyes are still focused on the movie. And as much as Galo would like to be excited about it and share it with him, a movie could be watched any time. But this is his moment to shine, he feels. So he gets a little bolder- kissing the top of Lio’s head. 

“You’re awfully affectionate tonight, aren’t you?” He gets the teasing question. 

“Yeah.” Galo smirks back. “Sorry. I can’t really focus.”

Lio turns his head up, and the larger man takes his chance. His heart slams against his chest as he takes his partner into a kiss. Soft, but a bit deeper than the ones that they had shared before. 

“Mmn-!” Lio pulls back. His eyes are wide and his face is red, and Galo can see his adam’s apple bob as he swallows hard. “S-sorry. I couldn’t... I couldn’t breathe.”

Galo cocks his head to one side. “Oh, sorry.” His confidence wavers a bit, and he sits frozen in an awkward stare with his boyfriend. But he musters up a scrap of courage. “Uh... Can I kiss you a little more? You can breathe through your nose.” He mutters.

“I...” Lio looks so small all of a sudden, not at all the powerful force of nature that he usually held himself to be. 

“No, I’m sorry.” Galo turns away. “If I’m going a little fast, it’s alright.” 

“That’s not it.” Lio shakes his head. “Ugh... I knew that this was going to happen.” He puts his head in his hands, the sound of the movie melting into the background around them. 

“Knew what was going to happen?” Galo feels his heart sink lower. “Do you still like me?” 

Lio’s head pops back up. “Of course I do! It’s because I like you that this is so... Awkward.” 

Galo knits his brows together. Awkward? Why would Lio avoid his advances so much? He didn’t seem like a ‘waiting for marriage’ type. But then, a thought crosses his mind, and his jaw drops. 

“LIO, I am so so sorry. I had no idea.” He gasps. “

The other shrinks. “...So you figured it out?” 

Galo puts a hand on his shoulder. “You had a hard life... I’m sorry that someone hurt you so bad that you can’t let anyone that you do like touch you. I’ll help you through it however I can.” 

Lio somehow turns even redder. “Wuh- no, that’s not either!” He protests. “It’s not that I’ve been assaulted- it’s just the opposite!” 

“Well, that’s good!” Galo shakes his head and grows frustrated. “But is it that you don’t think I’m sexy? Do I stink? Do-”

“Shut up!” Lio blurts. “I’m a virgin, alright?!”

Galo’s jaw nearly falls to the floor. 

“OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH.” He throws his head back, and cackles. 

Lio crosses his arms over his chest. “Ha ha ha, go ahead and laugh all you want. I didn’t have time to think about sex when I was on the run for my life, you big moron.” 

“I’m not laughing at you!” Galo lurches forward, clutching his sides. “I can’t believe I didn’t think of that! I mean, you’re such a cool guy, I thought you’d have people at your feet like all the time!” 

Lio, though still red, gives a coy smile. “Just because I didn’t want to do it with anyone else doesn’t mean that they didn’t want me.” He chuckles. “I guess after a while I figured that if I was going to do it, I might as well wait until someone I really like came along.” 

“Oh.” Galo’s ears perk up. “...A-”

“You’re very special, Galo.” Lio leans forward a bit. “But I’m not quite ready for that yet.”

The larger man nods. “Got it.” He closes his eyes, and opens one. “...But now that the cat’s out of the bag... You’d be willing to let me kiss you a little more?” 

Lio shrinks a little bit, but still grins. “...Yeah. I’d like that a lot, actually.” 

Finally feeling a bit of ease, Galo sets his palm on the side of Lio’s arm. “We’ll just take it slow then, alright? No need to rush. Gotta learn how to move the handlebars before you take off pedalling right?” 

He doesn’t give Lio a chance to call him out on the joke before kissing him again. He gives a bit more care this time, relying more on the feeling he gets rather than what he gives. Lio just sort of keeps his lips puckered at first, but Galo silently opens his mouth a bit, sucking on the lower end of his lip for just a second. The blonde seems to pick up on that- and Galo can feel the same delightful suction against his own mouth.

Then he opens his jaw a bit more, lapping the other’s lip as a quiet inviation into his mouth. Their teeth knock together just a bit, but Lio doesn’t seem too shy once his tongue is beneath his boyfriend’s. 

With his tongue so literally tied up, Galo lets out a moan from in his belly. Lio jumps a bit at the guttural sound. 

Galo pulls back for just a second. “Oh yeah, I’m a bit loud...” 

“‘S alright.” Lio mutters, pulling the other back down. Galo takes his turn to rub the tip of his tongue all over the blonde’s teeth, stopping to massage the smooth underside. Then, he takes things a bit further. He wanders with his hand, up Lio’s stomach and to his chest, groping at the slight softness. 

He expects that the other will bark at him, and given he does flinch by a hair. But then, Galo feels a little squeak come out of his partner’s throat- and this gives him the confidence to keep moving. He leans over the other just a bit, his head in one hand and his chest in the other. Galo thumbs at Lio’s nipple through the cloth of his shirt, rubbing it into a hard little nub. 

“You like that...?” He asks. 

“Yeah.” Comes the answer. Lio pulls back a bit, popping open buttons on his shirt. Galo squawks, waving his hands about. 

“Y-you don’t have to do that!” He says. 

Lio cocks a brow. “What? You’ve seen me topless before.”

“Oh yeah...” Galo muses. Then, he belts off his own t-shirt, evening the playing field between them both. “I’m just in my natural state, now!” 

Lio snirks. “You are. I’d think you’d be less comfortable with your shirt on.”

“That just depends. It gets pretty hot when my soul gets to burning up.” Galo pushes forward a bit, until their bare skin touches. He silently urges Lio to come closer, until the other sits on his lap. Galo kisses him again, rubbing the other side of his chest this time. But, quite distressingly, he can feel Lio growing hard. 

“Lio...” He breathes. “Do you want me to touch you more?” 

The blonde catches his breath. “...You can, just don’t take the rest of my clothes off.”

“Awh, you don’t need to be shy.” Galo chuckles. “But I’ll take it either way-” He runs his hand down, cupping it over the bulge in Lio’s pants. The other curls up into him, letting out a long breath from the feeling. 

“Shy...” Lio breathes. “From where I am, I can hear your heart beating a mile a minute, Galo.” 

“Hey, I’ve gotta keep the blood pumping~” Galo nips at Lio’s ear, and pushes his own half-mast cock against his thigh. He keeps up with palming the smaller’s bulge, holding him steady on his lap as he does so. 

Lio keeps his face turned down and away from his view, so Galo decides to give him a round of encouragement. “You’re really fucking hot, Lio. I didn’t think that the sound of your voice would be turning me on so much-” He rubs himself against the smaller’s leg again. “I want you to get off ‘cuz of me.”

“I feel... Ah, like I should be doing something for you.” Lio gasps. 

“Don’t worry about it, I’ve been patient up until now!” Galo teases. “So hot, so cute...” He mutters encouragement over and over, spoiling his boyfriend with words. He focuses on the head of Lio’s prick beneath the cloth of his pants, rubbing and stroking his prick to the point where it throbs. He starts pushing up with his hips, rubbing into his own pants for friction. Lio cries out at the motion of being humped as he sits on Galo’s lap.

“Hang on, I-” Lio pushes at his chest. “I’m gonna cum-” 

“Good, that’s the point.” Galo pants. “Cum for me, let it all out Lio.” 

“Hm- Ahah!” The smaller cries.Galo turns his eyes down to see the wet patch forming, guttural moans erupting from Lio’s throat with each new spurt into his trousers. This just spurs Galo on, and he desperately moans while grinding into the soft side of Lio’s thigh. 

“Ha... Hang on, I’ll do you too-” Lio gasps, trying to catch his breath. 

“Please...” Galo’sn cockiness cracks, and he leans back. And Lio does just as he’d done to him, palming his cock and rubbing the heat of it. Galo thrusts into it and whines. “Lio, you’re making me feel so good... Ah, wrap your hand around it.” 

“Mm.” The blonde encases Galo’s prick in his finger, and the larger cries out blissfully. “Lio... Oh Lio, Lio...”

“You like saying my name, don’t you?” The other teases. Galo just nods up and down. 

“Yeah. I’ve wanted you to do this for a long time, I’m all pent up and I feel like I’m gonna explode.” 

“Be my guest.” Lio tells him, with all too much confidence for someone who had shamefully admitted his ownership of a V-card moments prior. Galo’s muscles tense, and he all but fucks Lio’s hand, rutting up into it with the jingle of his keys in his pocket. “Cumming, cu-!” 

He makes a strangled sound as he bursts, cum spurting out of his pants and into Lio’s palm. His pants grow wet, but the warm hand around him remains. 

Galo opens his eyes, and Lio is red-faced again. “...I actually made you finish.” 

“Well yeah.” Galo pants. “Fuck, I haven’t cum that hard in a month.” He laughs, and pushes stray hair out of his face. “You’re great for a newbie!” 

“Maybe I have a hidden talent.” Lio snarks back. “I think I’m done though... I think I might need to borrow your washing machine.” 

“Oh yeah.” Galo turns his eyes to the wet spot on his crotch. “Me too.” 

...

“They fit, it’s a miracle.” 

“I thought those things might come in handy! I was too lazy to return them, even if they were two sizes too small.” 

Lio adjusts a pair of soft sweatpants around his hips, trousers spinning away with Galo’s in the wash. His cheeks are still a little pink, but he’d combed through his hair and composed himself a bit. 

Galo rubs his arm. “Hey... Wanna sleep in my bed?”

“I don’t want to do anything more tonight.” Lio shakes his head. 

“No, just like to sleep!” Galo waves his hand. “I’d be tuckered out too if I were you.” 

“Well...” Lio turns to the sweat-covered sofa on the other side of the room. “Alright.”

Returning to his room yet again, Galo flops into the unkempt sheets and pats the free side. Lio crawls slowly over beside him, neatly tucking himself beneath the comforter. Galo wiggles up beside him, closing the space between their bodies.

“Comfy?” He asks. 

“Yeah.” Lio tells him. 

“Nice.” Galo turns out the light- and then takes the chance to pet the other’s head. “...You’re so warm.” He mutters. 

“The promare may be gone, but the embers are still there I guess.” Lio curls up, half of his face tucked under the covers. 

“It’s a fire, just in your soul.” Galo tells him. “Uh... Do you feel okay?” 

“Hm?” Lio opens an eye. “Yeah. I actually feel very relaxed. Sorry that I’m not willing to do more yet.” 

“Quit apologizing Lio!” Galo tousles the other’s hair. “Everyone does things at their own pace, hell, I didn’t learn to pilot a mech in one session! Just do whatever you think feels right, and I’ll be here with you. M’kay?”

“Alright.” Lio lets out a long sigh. “...And for the record, you’re warm too.” 

“Good. Next time, I’ll turn up the heat.” 

...

Waking up to Lio Fotia sleeping beside him had been a weird experience. Everything that had happened since the fallout of the promare leaving earth, to trying to crush his own feelings, to all of the paranoia that he’d felt. 

Galo feels a sense of ease when he sits up, and Lio’s sleeping face is beside him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the nice comments on the first chapter! Strap in, this is going to be some kind of PWP slow burn hybrid >:3c No warnings for this chapter of the fic, it's pretty standard stuff~ but please enjoy! And if you'd like to see some of my art (including a preview of a future chapter of this fic) check out my nsfw twitter here: https://twitter.com/spicienoodle

Maybe he hadn’t noticed it before- but Galo feels soon after that a giant brick had been lifted off of his and Lio’s relationship. Like with this, the cards were on the table. Maybe they hadn’t given one another all the nitty gritty details of their pasts... But the concerns of the present are there to be worked on. 

They’d still have their night out- but instead of exploring the city and going on some grand adventure, they’d crash onto one or the other’s couch and make out. Sometimes they’d go for a little more, and at others, kissing was just enough. And now that Galo knows the why behind Lio’s hesitation, it doesn’t feel so bad. He knows that he’s wanted, knows that he’s liked- Lio is just a bit hesitant about trying something new. Galo remembered a time when he felt the same way, so he gives the other time. 

However, while he’d become much more willing to take and dish out filthy jokes and innuendo, Lio wasn’t particularly big on public displays of affection. Particularly on the job. Holding hands in front of strangers was one thing- but their teammates would cackle like hyenas if they held eye contact for too long.

But the moment Lio Fotia stepped into burning rescue that morning, he behaved as if he were in HEAT. Even Galo is a bit flustered by all of the fluttering eyelashes he gets, along with more than one coincidental ‘oops, I slipped, let me just shove my ass against your crotch while I pick this up!’. It doesn’t even seem like Lio. Was he being pranked? Did Gueira and Meis have something to do with this? They probably did, Galo always ended up being picked on by the pair. 

“Lio.” Galo pulls the other to the side as sirens blare, and everyone else rushes for the truck. It’s the only moment they’ll get together. “What the hell is up with you today man? I mean, you’re usually not like this!” 

The blonde pulls away. “I’m saving something for you. Come on, we can’t keep that fire waiting.” 

If Galo could have grown a tail and wagged it, he would have. 

“Saving something for me? What is it?” Galo calls after him, but Lio doesn’t even seem to hear it. 

...

Galo tugs off his heavy boots. An impressive grease fire had broken out at a fast food joint downtown. Thanks to their work, nobody had been injured- but not without tearing through debris to get to a few folks huddled in the freezer for safety. He’s a bit sore, but hardly tired. 

Lio had insisted on coming home with him. 

Was this it? He’d been saving condoms just for this moment, when he’d finally get to fuck Lio good and properly. He’d even bought a few in a smaller size, just in case things took a turn in that direction. He didn’t care how it happened, just if and when. 

“Alright, enough’s enough.” Galo crosses his arms. “What’re you hiding from me?” He asks with a mockingly stern tone. 

Lio turns to him, and gives a heavy sigh. “It’s been a long day. Let me get my clothes off at least.” 

Galo taps his foot impatiently. Meanwhile, Lio sets his jacket on the table. He slips off his shoes and pulls his belt from its place. The larger man opens his mouth to ask again- but it just drops to a gape as Lio begins to peel off his shirt as well. 

“Wuh-” He stammers.

Lio’s pants fall to his ankles. Beneath is a thin, lacy set of panties, barely hiding what lie beneath. 

“How did you run around carrying that kid out when you had that on?” Jumps out of his mouth.

“You forget who I am, Galo Thymos.” Lio smirks. He moves closer to the other man, and Galo can hear the bare flesh of his thighs rubbing together as he moves. “I’m capable of more than you think.” 

“Oh yeah? Gimme an example.” Galo smirks, stubbornly keeping his arms crossed. 

“I can get on my knees and suck your cock, if you want.” 

Galo’s eyes shoot open. “...Really?”

“Yes.” Lio smiles. “I want to do something more. Do you mind?” 

“Show me what you’ve got!” Galo proudly unzips his pants, though still soft. “...Just give me a sec. And maybe we shouldn’t do it right next to the door.”

One quick trip to the bedroom later, Galo sits on the edge of his mattress, shirt tossed to one side. He’s not fully hard yet, but getting there quick as Lio kneels down in front of him. Galo can’t see his underwear from where he’s sitting. But he knows it’s there, and that’s enough to drive him nuts. 

But he can’t let Lio be the only sexy one. He pets the top of the other’s head as he nuzzles the inside of his thigh. “So, what’s the plan? Have you been thinking about this for a while?” Galo questions with a playful tone. 

“Mhm.” Lio hums back. 

“How often do you think about me when I’m not around, Lio?” Galo prods, and earns a little glare. If Lio wanted to ‘do something more’, then he was going to up the heat on his tongue. 

“A lot.” The blonde tells him. “I think about how I ended up with a man with as few functioning brain cells as you have.” 

Galo starts to protest, but Lio kisses his zipper. 

“And how I want you to touch me. And I want to touch you.” Lio puts the zipper between his teeth, and pulls down. “I’ve tried to imagine what your dick is like touching the back of my throat, and if the sounds you make are any different. But I also think that I might not do a very good job, and that you won’t feel very good at all.” 

“You’ll do just fine.” Galo mutters. “But why think about it, when you can have the real deal?” He reaches down, coaxing his cock out. He realizes that it’s the first time that Lio had actually seen it- and bites his lip as the blonde takes in the sight of it. He opens his mouth, and decides that tasting is as important as seeing. He laps at his dick like it’s some kind of candy, and hums.

“...How do you like it?” He asks.

Galo lets out a loud laugh. “What, my steak?” He questions. “Just open your mouth and put it in. Make sure you don’t scratch me with your teeth, and take your time.”

“Right. Sounds simple enough.” Lio gives a look that is funnily determined, forming a long ‘o’ with his mouth. He dips forward, taking the head of Galo’s cock onto his tongue. 

“That’s real good, you’re a natural...” Galo shudders, and continues to pat the other’s head. Lio sucks at the head of his prick a bit, and then eases more in and along the bumpy rear of his tongue. “Aaah, that’s it... Just go slow.” 

The blonde doesn’t need to be told that twice, it would seem. He eases Galo’s cock as far into his throat as it will go, and pulls back again. He slowly bobs up and down- and accidentally makes a quiet slurping noise. Galo watches him move his head, trying to avoid making the noise again. 

“You can make noises, that’ll happen.” Galo informs him.

Lio pulls back, making a face. “...It sounds disgusting.” 

“Welcome to sex 101 Lio. It’s all kinda gross.” 

His boyfriend blinks at him, and wipes his mouth. “Well, if that’s how it always is, then it’s fine.” He returns to the task at hand, or at mouth rather, and takes in Galo’s prick again. Once more, he ends up making a soft sucking noise. But rather than ashamed, the sound seems to empower him. And Galo replies with low, loud moans, giving him a clear indication of how much he loves it. 

But after a few moments, Galo decides that he doesn’t want to stop here. 

“Hang on...” He taps the crown of Lio’s head. “Let me touch you a little, too. I wanna see those panties some more.” 

Lio cleans his mouth again, standing once more. He gives a little shake of his hip as he walks around the bed, coming to lie on it. Galo crawls over beside him, taking his hand to the inside of Lio’s thigh. 

“I can’t believe you dressed up all sexy for me... I’m the luckiest guy in Promepolis. Hell, probably the whole world!” He practically salivates at the sight, and scratches his head. 

“I wanted to try something different, so I did.” Lio snickers. 

Galo licks his lips. “I hate to take em’ off...” Then, he moves down, dipping his head overtop of Lio’s crotch. “I guess I’ll have to find a way to work around it!” Opening his mouth wide, he sticks out his tongue and laps the whole of the curve of Lio’s prick through the cloth. He wants to swallow his partner whole- but he had to play the teasing game. 

Lio gasps, and Galo can tell that he can’t control the sharp snap of his hips up and into the feeling. Taking full advantage of his experience, Galo laps and suckles at Lio through the cloth, holding onto his hips to keep them steady. 

“Take them off, just put it in your mouth...!” Lio demands. 

“But you went through so much, wearing these uncomfortable things all day just for me to see them!” Galo protests. “It’d be suuuch a waste.” 

“God damn yo- oh!” Lio’s back arches as Galo sucks at his head, shaking his lips a bit to add more friction. He obliges his smaller lover just a bit, using his teeth to pull the panties down just over Lio’s balls. 

“Ahaaah...!” The blonde sounds blissful as Galo takes his cock into his mouth for the very first time. “Oh god... Oh,  _ Galo...!”  _ He gasps, bucking up again. 

“Hmhmhm~” The larger chuckles over the blonde’s cock, nearly able to swallow it whole. Galo takes him fast, bobbing up and down with lewd slurps, squeezing his balls in his hand as Lio writhes from the pleasure. 

“I want more...!” Lio nearly sobs. “Stop, give...Give me more...” 

“Red light or green light?” Galo comes up with an audible pop. 

“I mean... I want you to touch me more.” Lio pants. “More than just sucking me off.”

The other comes to a sit. “You can’t be so vague and expect me to get what you mean. You can tell me what you want- I just want to make you feel as good as I can.” Galo assures. 

Lio turns his head to the side, beet red. “...I was wondering if you’d, maybe...” He spreads his legs a bit. “Finger me? I guess?” 

“I. Would. Be. Honored!” Galo exclaims, barreling over the other man and to his bedside drawer. Lio just gawks at him, flabbergasted as lube comes shooting out of a bottle and into Galo’s hand. “Now, just take a deep breath and relax, it’s gonna be a little weird considering I’m going in the exit, but you’ll get used to i-”

“Slow down there.” Lio hikes his leg up, planting his foot square across Galo’s face. “Do  _ not  _ rush this part. Alright? It’s already strange enough as it is.” 

Galo nods, ducking away from Lio’s sole. “Roger that, Big Boss.” 

With a grumble, Lio shifts back into a comfortable position, legs spread. Galo takes note of his furrowed brows and fists in the sheets, and tuts. “It won’t feel good at all if you’re so tense.” He informs him. Balancing himself on his dry hand, he leans over Lio’s body. “Here... Lemme loosen you up a bit.” 

“Mhm...” Lio eases a fraction- lips parting as Galo returns to familiar territory. He gives a long, slow kiss to the blonde, feeling his tense muscles ease into the action. So as not to take him totally by surprise, Galo runs the tip of his lubricated finger from Lio’s knee, all the way down his thigh and to the crook of his ass. While not totally relaxed, he seems calm enough. Parting the lace away just a bit, Galo rubs the ring of muscle around Lio’s hole. He presses in- and immediately feels a tight squeeze. 

He pulls back up from the kiss. “It’s okay baby, just let me inside.” 

Lio seems to melt upon being called ‘baby’. Galo can press a single digit into him without issue, gently rubbing the smooth, hot walls of his lover’s inside. 

“It feels strange...” Lio states, his expression a mix of confused discomfort. 

“Yeah, it does the first couple times. I just need to find your g-spot here, and you’ll see the light of having things in your ass.” 

“Oh boy, I’m so aroused...” Lio rolls his eyes. Galo protests by adding another finger, and chuckles at the gasp he gets. 

He probes around inside of the smaller’s body for a moment, rubbing and pressing all up and down his walls. He comes across a little bump, and hears Lio gasp in response to having it pressed. “There we go!” 

“That feels strange.” Lio blurts out, his eyes wide. 

“But it’s good, right?” Galo questions. 

“I’m not sure...Keep doing it.” The blonde sinks back down, a bit weary, but dually curious. 

Pressing again, Galo obeys. Lio responds with a soft exhale, moving toward the touch. And so, his larger partner keeps rubbing against his sweet spot, his own dick bouncing from excitement as he gets to explore the inside of Lio’s body. 

“Sounds like you’re having fun.” Galo coos, licking his lips at the sight and feel of his hand inside of Lio’s hole. “I’m not even gonna touch your dick. I want you to cum just like this.” His soft town turns toward more of a growl- and Lio only seems to love the idea. Eventually, he stops squirming in discomfort- and instead, his hips roll with the motion of Galo’s fingers, greedily meeting him for more pleasure. 

“Aaahn... Mm...” Lio arches his back, eyes fluttering. Galo watches as precum oozes out of the head of his cock, dribbling onto his belly. As much as he wants to see Lio cum, Galo holds back the urge to tug on his prick and make him burst. He watches every little move that his partner makes, drinking in the sight. He’s the only person lucky enough to have had this, and he intended to savor every second. 

Within a few minutes, Lio is practically sobbing, his hips held up in the air begging to be touched. Not wanting him to lie there and suffer from need, Galo picks up the pace, fucking Lio with his hand and purposefully knocking into his sweet spot repeatedly. 

Lio can’t even announce that he’s cumming- the sticky fluid oozes out of him slowly, in a thick and sticky band, as opposed to shooting out onto his stomach. He opens his eyes, panting like a dog, hair stuck all over his face. 

“Let’s do that again.” He breathes. 

Galo half-smiles, and cocks his head to one side. “Right now?”

“No, not now.” Lio swallows, and props himself onto an elbow. Galo pulls his fingers out of him, leaving behind a trail of lube. “Oh my god. That felt good.” He laughs a bit, and Galo wiggles his wet fingers. 

“Of course it did! You’re the student, and I’m the master, after all.” 

Lio reaches out, cupping Galo’s ignored cock. “I’d be careful. You know what they say- I’ll surpass you soon enough.” The larger man gasps, but immediately leans in- almost forgetting how turned on he’d gotten watching the other writhe and keen. 

“Mn... Your hands are really soft...” Comes from Galo. He makes a connection with Lio’s eyes, mouth dropped into a slight grin as he lets his partner jerk him off. “Tug around the tip of it- Oh yeah, that’s the stuff.” He gently instructs Lio, rolling his hips back and forth to rock more into the touch. 

Galo leans over, setting his forehead on Lio’s shoulder. He pants and grunts, bucking into the small palm touching him. Just as the other had, he just lets out a long, blissful whine into Lio’s shoulder as he cums, spilling out onto his bare fingers. Just to be skin-to-skin seems to draw out his peak by a bit- but he finishes eventually, coming down hard from his high. 

Lio kisses him on the ear. “How was that?”

“Awesome.” Galo chuckles between pants. He snaps the waistband of Lio’s panties. “You should wear these all the time~”

“Not on your life. My ass is so chafed it’s not even funny.” Lio grumbles. “That lube actually helped a lot.” 

“Oh, well. I’ll get you back somehow.” 

“I hope that you will.” Lio snickers. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe, I hope you're enjoying! Thank you again for the kind comments! 
> 
> Only warning for the chapter is a brief urine mention as a gag, nothing kinky!! Only Galo being Galo lmfaoooo

Galo finds himself in his boxers, hunched over his phone on freshly washed blankets. Lio had taken off for his own apartment for the night- and as much as Galo would have liked to spend it with him, there are more important matters to attend to... Privately.

Namely, one-upping Lio with his little panty scheme. How could he be so cute, saying ‘oh I’m a virgin’ with big puppy dog eyes, and then string him on a leash and lug him around with a lacy thong hanging in front of him!? Truly, Lio had the brain of an ex-gangster. Diabolical. But, Galo Thymos is not one to be outdone- even if it’s by the man he holds in the highest regard. 

And so, his search is on. Flicking aimlessly through sites full of sex tips, he comes across everything and more: stick a finger up his butt (accomplished) or stick ginger up his butt (he’d die). But then, he happens across an article with a particularly interesting looking toy as its header. Curious more for his own use than for Lio’s, he enters into the page. It was in fact a list of sex toys, and some for beginners at that. 

He scrolls down the list of various devices, not entirely impressed with any of them. Galo needed something that was really going to knock Lio’s socks off, preferably making him red-faced too. And while it would be pretty hot to see him use a toy, the average neon-purple dong just wasn’t going to have the WOW factor that he needed.

But then- at the end of the article, is one final product. Something so genius- Galo could have sworn that angels had swooped down from the sky and lain it before him, all for the low low price of fifty bucks.

“Add to cart... Paypal... And done.” 

Galo sits back, and waits with a shit-eating grin. 

...

Two days later- Galo flings himself to his front door with flared nostrils. At his welcome mat is a cardboard box- which he makes quick work of, flinging packaging without any concern for the mess. 

“Oh yeah.” He grins with a mischievous glare that would even make Lucia Fex shiver. He lays out his weapon of war on the dining table, chuckling beneath his breath. 

Maybe Lio wouldn’t be impressed by a regular sex toy- but he WOULD be flabbergasted by a perfect carbon-copy of Galo’s cock, topped off with a vibrator to drive him nuts. All that Galo had to do was wait twelve hours for his master creation to set, then deposit his personalized gift into Lio’s lap-quite literally. 

He strips his pants off unceremoniously, standing with his shirt on and his ass out in the middle of the kitchen. Rubbing his chin with one hand and holding the instruction manual in the other, Galo skims over the instructions. In a nutshell, they were 'get hard, shove dick in the mold, allow to set, and then fill the mold up with silicone and the included bullet.' Simple enough!

Galo sets to work mixing the first part of the concoction. It smells weird- but that wouldn’t be the end of the world. For quicker results, he pulls up a video of some Lio-esque looking guy fingering himself, and sets it on the counter while he gets to stirring together the provided powder and warm water. He dances around a bit, trying to get totally stiff while throwing the mixture together. 

“Agh-!” He feels it start to harden against the sides of the bowl, and he closes his eyes- imagining that the moaning coming from his phone was Lio. 

“Oh, Galo~” Dream Lio coos in a wanton tone. “Shove your cock in me, you handsome stud.” 

While entirely out of character, dream Lio breathes life into the fireman’s prick. Enough so that he can pour the concoction into its tube, messily thrusting his dick inside. It doesn’t really feel good. Just like rubber on his schlong... 

“No. Stay hard, don’t go down on me now!” Galo yells at his own penis as it threatens to lose shape. He goes back to dream Lio again, this time with the blonde being on his back, Galo’s cock buried in his weirdly rubbery ass. 

“Galo, Galo~ Fuck me harder baby, I want your cum all inside me~” 

“MMM-!” The fireman feels blood shoot back into his prick, and he scrambles to try and keep it there. He had to get creative, so he retreats back into his brain to slap together a fantasy. 

‘Lio’ bends over for him, spreading his ass wide with his soft little hands, tongue lolling out and eyes glimmering with want. Galo smacks his hand on the counter, and imaginary Galo slaps Lio hard across the ass, causing the blonde to squeal with delight as he’s all but dived into. Galo imagines fucking him hard, humping him like a rabbit while listening to all of the wet, lewd noises that they made together. 

“Galo wait, I’m gonna-” 

“Go ahead and cum!” 

“No, I’m-” 

Dream Lio suddenly cries out, hot piss erupting from him. 

Galo looks down, and his leg is absolutely dripping with the fluid from the mold. 

“Oh, damnit...” 

He manages to keep hard long enough for the mold to set, slowly withdrawing from the uncomfortably hard tube. He sets it on the counter, his boner dying long before he can think of finishing. Oh well, it had done its job. He sets about to mopping himself up, as well as all of the mess that had dribbled onto his floor, and straightens himself up. Maybe things weren’t going exactly according to plan, but he wasn’t finished yet! Returning to the instructions, he realizes that the mold has to sit and dry for four hours. 

Grumbling, Galo pulls his jeans back on and lugs out the vacuum cleaner. Might as well get something done while he waited. 

After the longest four hours ever, Galo finally proceeds part two of operation Cock Clone. He sacrifices another of his bowls, and carefully spoons the brightly colored powders provided in two separate bottles into the dish. A splash of water later, and he finds himself vigorously splashing neon goo onto himself and all of his counters. But, once the fluorescent concoction is sufficiently lump-free, Galo carefully pours his elixir into the mold. Making sure to have a little extra at the top for a base, he slides the bullet in with the mixture, and marvels at his soon to be creation. He was a short twelve hours away from his masterpiece- and now, his kitchen had to be scrubbed down for a third time. 

Lio was going to have his socks knocked  _ clean _ off. 

...

Galo awakes the next morning like a kid rushing out to see the christmas tree. Hopping out of bed, he rushes to the kitchen to pull excalibur from its stone. Or rather, cut it from the mold with a pair of kitchen shears- he didn’t want to break his piece after everything he’d gone through to create it. 

With a pop- Galo is met with the fruit of his labor. A near perfect replica of his dick, blue and floppy with a couple of rough edges and air bubbles. Curiously, he turns the vibrator to the on position- and smirks with devilish glee as it starts buzzing. 

Now, all he had to do was deliver it to his partner. Speaking of which- he realizes that he’s going to be late for work if he doesn’t wrap his dick and get a move on. He shoves it into a cardboard box and slaps a piece of duct tape over the lid, scooting out of the door before it was too late to make it to HQ. 

“What’s in the box, huh? Hope you brought enough to share.” Lucia immediately calls Galo out on the package in his arms as he marches through the center of headquarters and to the locker room. 

“‘Fraid not! This is a present for Lio.” He tells her truthfully. The small woman sticks her tongue out, and returns to her work. 

“Eugh. At least put some wrapping paper around it!” 

“It’s what’s inside that counts.” Galo marches forward. He bites back a smile as a familiar crop of blonde hair shows itself- unfortunately, it’s surrounded by a red mop and a black mane. Galo quickly opens his locker, but not quickly enough. 

“What’s that? Bring something for me?” Gueira barks at him from across the locker room. Lio just seems to notice that he’s there, and Galo feels a little flutter in his belly when his boyfriend breaks out into a grin athis arrival. 

Galo holds the box over his head, out of reach from Gueira’s prying hands. 

Meis, however, is just tall enough to sneak up beside him and pluck the package right out of his fingers. Galo wants to scream as he shakes it. The sleek-haired man hums, listening to the sound as the contents bounce against the cardboard walls. “There’s not much in it.” 

“Lemme see-” Gueira moves to take the object, fingers diving right for the duct tape. 

“WAIT!” Galo squeaks. “That’s a surprise for Lio, you can’t open it!” 

The pair gawk at him. 

“For me?” Lio questions. 

“We’ll open it for ya boss.” Gueira goes for the tape again.

“You’ll regret that!” Galo pipes up. “You don’t want to see what’s in that box.”

“What’s in it?” Meis asks. 

Galo chews on his lip. What could he say? What was the worst possible thing that could be in the box, that Lio’s cronies would be apalled to see, but within reason? He supposes that there’s only one possible answer.

“It’s an exact replica of my dick.” He blurts out the truth. However- it’s so ridiculous, yet so close to believable, that he earns a disgusted look from the pair. “Go on and open it if you want. But unless you want a one on one with Galo Jr., I suggest you leave it be.”

“That’s gross.” Meis grumbles. 

“You’re lying, there’s no way.” Gueira looks at him with suspicion. Galo only turns his chin up, giving a knowing smirk. 

“Lio n’ me are dating right? It’s only natural for a guy to want to give his boyfriend a piece of himself for when he’s lonely.” He teases. By this point, he can tell that Lio wholeheartedly believes that he’s lying. However- his friends still appear skeptical. 

Gueira shoves the box back in his arms. “Guess you’re right.” He grumbles, shoving his hands in his pockets. “C’mon Meis, let’s leave these two lovebirds alone. Sounds like one of them’s in heat.” 

“Mm.” Glaring at Galo with his sole visible eye, Meis skulks off behind the redhead, leaving Galo alone with his partner. 

“Goodness... I don’t know why those two like to antagonize you so much.” He shakes his head. 

“They’re just looking out for you.” Galo holds the box out. “Go ahead, open it up!” 

The blonde blinks with surprise. “You didn’t have to get me anything. What is it?”

“An exact replica of my dick!” Galo beams with the utmost pride. Lio smirks, and then cocks a brow. 

“Very funny, but what’s in it?” He questions. Galo watches his smile fade as he shakes the box, feeling something roll in the bottom of it. With wide eyes, Lio peels away the tape, revealing the truth. From within, he pulls out the obnoxiously blue, home-brewed vibrator, just staring at it in disbelief. Then, he shoves it back in the box, blood flying to his cheeks.

“Galo Thymos! Why the fuck did you bring a cast of your cock to work!?” He hisses in a furiously ashamed whisper. 

“Just put it in your locker, I couldn’t wait!” The larger man chuckles, throwing on his jacket. “I had to get you back for teasing me before~” 

“What am I supposed to do with this?” Lio questions, looking around for anyone who might have seen the object. 

“What do you think you’re supposed to do with it?” Galo questions. Somehow, Lio makes his jacket look pale in comparison to the burning red of his face. But, the blonde takes a deep breath, and gently re-adheres the duct tape. 

“Alright. Thank you.” He says, almost coldly. 

“...Is that too much?” Galo asks. “I-I mean I thought if you needed anything to get used to well, me, that would be a good idea. You don’t HAV-”

Lio smiles at him. A foxy, devilish little smirk that makes Galo’s stomach flip. “I love it. Thank you.”

Galo Thymos may have won the battle. But he was not going to win the war. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some super sweet comments on the last chapter, thank you!! I was inspired to write this fic after months of having it floating in my head JUST for that gag lmao. 
> 
> Anyway, I actually drew a little art piece for this chapter- so please be warned that this chapter contains an explicit image along with the text. Otherwise, no warnings!

Don't be horny. Don't get a boner. Resist!

Damnit. 

"Agggh-!" Galo runs his hands furiously through his hair, yowling in frustration. How could he have seen such a huge hole in his master plan?! He was sure that Lio would have wanted to share the experience of his first toy with him. But no- he was probably lying there right now, doing one of two things. He could either be laughing at his partner's attempt to get laid, or writhing in orgasm. Galo can't tell which is worse!

Bzz. 

Galo's ear perks ro the sound of his phone vibrating. He rolls over in bed, trying to ignore the half-chub running against his boxers. 

"Are you at home?"

Galo's eyeballs nearly pop out of his skull upon reading the text. He reads the text from Lio three times over, and hovers over his screen. 

"Sure am!!!" He responds. 

He watches the screen, and waits. Had Lio messaged him before going to the bathroom or something? It takes the better part of ten minutes before he finally sets the phone down, grumbling with impatient frustration. 

Bzz. 

No sooner does his screen go black that it buzzes again, and he scrambles to reopen his messaging app. 

"This is for you. I really like the gift, I think I'll be getting a lot of use out of it. :)"

And then, attached beneath, is something that causes Galo's soul to burst into flames. 

A video. 

"Oh my god." He gasps. Galo covers his mouth with one hand, his thumb quivering over the play button with the other. There's no way that Lio would have recorded himself doing something so lewd. It was unthinkable, he was too proper and poised to do something like that. 

But then again... Galo reminds himself that Lio Fotia was not a man who fell into line with expectation.

Galo presses the play button, gulping hard. 

Lio appears on screen, only his clothed chest visible as he appears to fiddle with the placement of his phone. He leans back, and Galo bursts into a smile just at the sight of his face. 

"Kay... Think it's good now." The blonde mutters to himself. All caution thrown to the wind, Galo furiously turns the volume to max. 

"You have really lost your last brain cell, haven't you?" Lio sighs, sitting with his arms crossed on his bed. "But, I'm sure this wasn't easy to pull off... Or very cheap, for that matter. It's a thoughtful gift, considering my... Situation." He gives a little sigh. " However- I think I'll be nice, and humor you a bit." 

Lio leans back, unveiling the toy from beneath his pillow. He runs it tenderly between his fingers, the slight sound audible through the speakers. Biting his lip, Galo coaxes his cock out of his pants and tries to imitate the motion the best he can. 

"What can I do to make you feel good, Galo?" Lio asks, peering directly into the camera. "If I had to guess, I'm sure you want to fuck me..." He runs the length of the toy from head to hilt, moaning beneath his breath. "And you've been such a good boy, being so patient for me while I get used to it. Maybe I'll let you." He chuckles, and kisses the tip of the vibrator. 

Galo strokes himself slowly, heart pounding furiously in his ears as Lio starts to suck on the toy. His little fringes of hair bob up and down with him- and the blonde flutters his lashes every so often, just to be sure that Galo was still watching him. 

The fireman moans, absorbed in the sight. 

"Does that feel good baby?" Lio mutters, followed with a long drag of his tongue over the toy. 

"Uh-huh..." Galo whispers back. 

"Mmm... It's my turn." Lio mumbles. He leans back again, slowly popping the buttons of his shirt. He drags the toy slowly over his sternum, and then pinches his nipple with his free hand. Galo watches him jump, gasping from the pleasure it brings him. 

Lio rolls his head back, making a show of himself. He grinds the thin air, mewling and teasing his nipples as his cock grows harder and harder. He eventually rids himself of his shirt, eyes glazed over with lust as he comes to lie on his side. Keeping his gaze locked with the camera, and therefore Galo's, he sloooowly peels away his pants. Leaving just his boxers, he palms himself through the fabric. 

"Nnn... I want it so bad..." Lio whines. "I need your big hands all over me, it's just not the same when I do it all on my own..." He almost looks teary eyed, peeking at the camera as he teases himself more and more.

But, a second later, he's back to looking devilish. "But, I have the next best thing, right?" He pulls another item out from beneath his pillow- a bottle of lube. Galo salivates as the clear liquid falls out onto his fingers. 

Lio sits back, his ass in full view of the camera. He closes his legs, and takes a long minute to peel his underpants away with his dry hand. 

Galo nearly loses himself when his boyfriend slowly opens up, showing off his hole to him. He tries to draw it out until the end though, pausing for a moment to take in the sight. 

Lio spreads his cheeks open a bit, tugging at the puckered flesh. "Eheh... Like what you see?" He asks, his confident tone wavering for a second. "Well, I can't just lie here and take you like this. I know you'd never hurt me, Galo. So let me get myself nice and ready for you..."

He plunges a wet finger into himself, gasping with pleasure as he does so. Galo watches him arch his back, mewling as he probes around inside of his own body. He adds a second, rubbing his insides. Galo licks his lips, remembering the warm, soft feeling of the inside of him. 

"Oooh..." He moans, rubbing into his prostate. "Galo, I need you so bad..." He breathes. 

The fireman can't help himself. "I'll give you whatever you want Lio." He mutters, stroking himself again. 

"Ah-!" Lio squeaks, and Galo can see his hole stretch out wide as he scissors his fingers. "Mmph, it feels strange, but I really like it." He mumbles, almost to himself. 

Lio pulls his fingers out, and makes eye contact with the camera again. Plucking the toy up from beside him, he kisses it all up and down. "I'll be honest. I'm scared that this will hurt... But then again, I know you'll be gentle with me. Right?"

"Of course!" Galo blurts. "I'd never hurt you!"

"Mm... You're always so good to me." Lio murmurs, rolling his hips as he lubricates the toy. "I'll be good to you too,  _ Galo." _

"Uhnnn..." Galo moans, tugging hard at himself as Lio spreads open his legs. He watches the blonde tease himself with the toy, rubbing it against the underside of his balls all the way down to his hole. He presses the tip against it, squeaking. 

"Don't go too fast with it..." Galo whispers. 

"Mmn!" Lio whines as the toy enters him, a high whine escaping his throat. "It's big... I feel stretched out-!"

"It's okay, just take your time, you'll get used to it!" Galo encourages. 

Lio's mouth hangs open, and he slowly pushes the toy all the way into his body. He gasps and huffs a bit, and then laughs. "Oh, it fits...!" He breathes with some air of relief. Galo laughs too. 

"Okay... Mn..." Lio positions himself to be a bit more comfortable, and grabs the base of the vibrator. He slowly pulls it out, and then pushes it back inside. Galo watches as he does this a few times, patiently stretching himself out. He moans again, dragging the toy over his sweet spot. 

"Galo... Nn, oh Galo, it feels so good, I'm so full-!" The blonde chokes. He pants, back arched as he increases the pace. "I'm going crazy, I want all of you, every little bit- ah, so bad!" 

"You've ah... You got it, Lio...!" Galo pants.

He listens intently to every wet, sloppy noise that comes through his phone, met with the sweeter sound of Lio's mewls. The blonde gets into the motion, fucking himself in earnest. 

Galo closes his eyes for a second, just imagining the feeling. Lio's soft insides squeezing him, his hands on his back, the smell of his sweat and his sheets that were always so clean-

"Ahah!" Lio sobs. "Galo, you're making me feel so good...!" He bucks his hips up into the touch, and Galo matches the pumping of his hand to the thrusting of the toy. "You're gonna make me cum!" He gasps. 

"Me too, oh my god...!" Galo huffs, feeling his balls tighten. "I'm gonna fill you up, Lio-!!" He grits his teeth, and hears a blissful shriek. 

He comes down, and smiles dumbly as Lio's gentle chuckles come through the phone. There's a wet pop as the toy leaves him, and he sits up. "Well... That was something." He states without breath. 

"Galo."

Galo pops his head up. Lio looks into the camera, and blows a kiss. "Thank you." 

The video ends, and Galo flops back onto his bed, still dripping with his own cum. He holds the phone over his face, fingers still shaking in the wake of his orgasm. 

"Oh my god"

Lio texts back almost immediately. "Did you like it?" 

"My dick about fell off!!!! How can you do this to me?!"

"I thought you'd enjoy it... Don't go losing that thing now, I want to put it to good use ;)"

":DDDDDD"

"Mmmmmm...!" Galo lets out a long whine. "Liooooo, I wanna fuck you so bad!" He sits up, once again running his hands over his scalp. "Stop teasing me and just DO IT ALREADY!" 

He jumps up and out of his pants, member flopping around as he paces around his room with too much energy to contain. 

"I can't take it anymore, I'm gonna explode into a million pieces because my fucking dick is backed up!" He shouts, and then droops over his dresser. "But I don't want to rush him and seem like a jerk... What am I supposed to do?" He moans, feigning a sob. 

No. He was Galo Thymos, idiot firefighter extraordinaire. Lio had said that he wanted it too. There had to be a way to ease him, to make the thought of going all the way so irresistible that he would gladly round third base. 

No matter what it took, Galo was going to get Lio to that point. Even if it meant sacrificing some of his own comfort. And returning once again to his internet shopping cart, he thinks that he has just the right idea.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the feedback! Here's the big, uh, climax lol

"This. Is. It." Galo chants to himself, clapping his hands together. 

After a few packages at his doorstep and some long days at work- Galo had at last assembled the Perfect Lovemaking Station. 

His bedroom lay entirely transformed. The bed had taken on new life, his old bedsheets uprooted and shoved in the closet. The mattress was now lined with a smattering of black linens, soft and shiny to the touch. His pillows had been thoroughly fluffed, and a decorative bowl sits beside the display-laden with condoms and lubricant. A few stray rose petals litter the entire scene, scattered about like fallen leaves.

And to top off the scene, Galo had made one final gut-wrenching purchase. As much as he detested them- he had purchased six tea lights, each with their own little holder. Scented like roses, they would surely put Lio at ease with their gentle scent and flickering light. Even if they were a huge fire hazard. 

Surely, it was a love nest fit for a god. 

He nods, hands on both hips as he marvels at his work. Tonight would be the night that he finally got it in. Lio had already agreed to come over- and they hadn't had the energy for a proper date since the video exchange. Work could do that, but at least it had given him some time to prepare. 

Speaking of work- he has to leave his creation behind for the firehouse, closing his door and slipping on his boots. It was going to be a long day for sure. But at the end of it would be a sweet, sweet night waiting for him.

...

"Ay. I'm running down to the convenience store, you want anything?" 

Galo feels a bump of knuckles on the back of his head. He turns, and a red mop with sleepy eyes stares back. 

"Right now? I think I'm fine, man." He replies. "Why?"

Gueira shrugs his shoulders. "I just thought I'd ask! Anyway, I'll be right back."

Galo cocks a brow at the redhead's odd behavior. He didn't usually do nice things for Galo, especially not at random. It almost seems a little fishy... But, maybe Lio's friends were just coming around to him finally. 

He sits back on the couch, fiddling away with his phone as he thinks on everything waiting for him at home. The smell of roses and the feeling of soft, silky sheets... Ah, it would be perfect. 

"I'm hungry. Who wants lunch?" Meis pipes up amidst everyone's quiet work. Everyone else looks up from their work in agreement. 

"I had a lot for breakfast, I'll pass." Lio tells him, rubbing his stomach.

"Galo?" The raven-headed man turns to him. 

"Eh, if Lio's staying back then I will too." He shrugs.

"Mm." He gets a nod. "We'll go grab something when Gueira gets back." 

Galo returns to his phone once again, hardly even able to pay attention for his own excitement. Maybe he could drop some hints? He thinks of a way to tease his boyfriend while the others are gone, resisting the urge to snicker to himself. 

"We'll be back!" Aina calls out, and Galo pops his head up, hardly realizing that the rest of the team had left for their break. 

But, he takes a breather from the back of his mind to pull himself into the present. It was lunchtime after all. He stands, and stretches himself out.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Galo." 

The fireman's ear perks to the sound of his boyfriend's voice. Lio had managed to slink his way up to him, so quiet that Galo hadn't even heard the step of his boots. 

"Oh yeah, guess it is. Guess it's a lunch date!" Galo grins. Yes, wine and dine him before the night came... Well, maybe not wine, but he'd gladly sacrifice an orange from his lunchbox for his boyfriend. 

"Why don't we skip lunch and get right to dessert?" Lio questions. Galo goes stiff as his lover leans onto him. His cheeks pink and his hips held out just enough to sway his ass in the most tantalizing way. 

"W...Whaddaya mean?" The larger questions. 

"We've got an hour to kill. Let's fuck." Lio purrs. How he managed to talk the talk without having ever walked the walk, Galo has no idea. 

And the larger man flinches, sputtering. "Lio, we're at work! A-and we're going to my place later right? Can't you wait a few more hours? I-I mean-" He recalls his hard work in transforming his room into the Sex Zone, and now Lio wanted to ruin it with a quickie at work?!

"I'm tired of waiting. I've been nervous this entire time, and now I think I'm ready. Let's do it."

Galo's mouth falls open. "...So you wanna go all the way?"

"Mhm." Lio nods. 

Still anxious, Galo narrows his eyes. "I don't have any lube, man. Or a rubber for that matter."

Lio procures a bottle, and no less that three condoms from his pocket. "No need to worry about that."

"Wh-" Galo squawks, and stops. He thinks for a moment, grumbling. If he could just wait a few hours, then it would be perfect. Lio would have the romantic, rose-laden and dreamy first time that he deserved. On the other hand, Galo wants it  _ so bad. _

He wraps his arms around the smaller man. "Let's do it. But one condition."

"Mhm?" Lio pets his back with one hand, and returns the rubbers to his pocket with another. 

"It won't be super comfy, but let's do it in the locker room. Just in case someone comes back." He takes a deep breath, and feels blood start to pool in his crotch. 

"Good idea." Lio leans back, taking Galo's wrist into his hand. He can feel Lio's pulse through his thumb, and his heart is beating just as hard as Galo's. It's sudden and risky and all other manner of wrong. But Lio's cute, wonderfully violet eyes peer up at him, and Galo throws caution to the wind. 

The locker room is hardly the romantic setup that Galo had set up and waiting back home. There were clothes littered about and a mild smell of sweat, but that might just work to mask the scent of sex. 

Lio hurriedly tosses off his shirt, throwing it in Galo's face. "Ack-!" The larger exclaims, shaking the cloth from his head. "Geez, give me a second to catch up!"

"The clock is ticking." Lio reminds him. 

"Yeah yeah-" Galo peels his own top off, leaving it within reach. He can feel himself getting hard, turned on just by the sight of Lio progressively becoming more nude. "Speaking of which, c'mere-!" He grabs at the smaller man, earning a delighted squeak as their lips press together. Lio mewls happily as his ass is kneaded, shaking his hips back and forth. 

"I'm actually doing this." The blonde mutters. "I don't think I've ever been so turned on in my life." 

"We're just getting started!" Galo informs him. He drops to his knees with a dramatic flourish, biting the hem of Lio's boxers and pulling them down around his knees. Without hesitation, he takes the other's cock into his mouth, moaning at the feel of hands flying into his hair. 

"Ah... Ah!" Lio gasps. "Not too much, I don't want to cum yet." He reminds the eager fireman. Galo gives a hum of acknowledgement, and continues to bob his head up and down the length of Lio's prick. 

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. This was happening. Lio was finally going to take that last little step. Placing full trust of his body to Galo. 

Galo wonders for a second if he deserves it. 

"Ah... Stop. I can't take it." Lio tugs at his hair, and Galo pulls back. The blonde saunters over to the nearest available bench, and lies on its top, lazily spreading out his legs. 

Galo perks his ears up, rummaging around to find Lio's jacket with the much needed supplies. He gulps again, the taste of Lio's sweat still on his tongue. 

Lio was so cool, and so cute. He had done so much good for others without asking anything in return. How could Galo be so selfish, to ask this of him if he wasn't ready? All along, he'd been pushy and probably just made the other man uncomfortable. What kind of self absorbed idiot made a replica of their dick and gave it to their inexperienced partner? He was an asshole. 

"Galo?" Lio calls from his spot. "Can you find the stuff?"

"Mhm." Galo stands back up, rubbers and lube in hand. He realizes then that he'd overthought- and in the process, gone entirely soft. 

Oh no. How could it get any worse? If he turned around now, Lio was going to think he wasn't attracted to him. Everything was crumbling to shit all around him, and nothing could stop it. 

"Galo?" 

The fireman nearly jumps out of his skin when a hand comes to his forearm, just barely touching him.

"Y-yeah?" The larger questions, keeping his back turned. 

Lio peers up at him. Then, he gives a knowing chuckle. "Are you nervous?" 

Galo feels a little tear threaten the corner of his eye. "...Yeah."

Lio coaxes him to turn around, standing bare in front of him but for two black socks. "What's on your mind?" The blonde murmurs, rubbing his arm up and down. 

Galo can feel the heat in his face, and he fiddles with the foil condom wrappers with his thumb. "... I feel like I've been too aggressive with all this. I mean, you don't have any experience... A-and I'm so big compared to you! I don't know what I'd do with myself if I ever hurt you, Lio. I mean..."

A short pause follows, and Galo chews on his lip. "Mhm?" Lio murmurs, urging him to go on. 

"...I really love you." Galo mumbles.

Lio blinks, and sets his head on his boyfriend's chest. "Good. I love you too." 

Galo is sure that Lio can feel his heart knocking against his forehead. But the smaller man just laughs. 

"You've been so patient with me. I've been working myself up over it. I've wondered if it'll hurt, or if maybe you don't find me attractive enough as a man in order to actually get off being with me." Lio admits. Galo squeezes his face in his hands, rattling his lover's head up and down. 

"That's not true! Yeah maybe you're a little short and a little girly looking, but you've got the studliest heart I've ever seen!" He blurts. 

Lio snickers, shaking his face out from Galo's grasp. "I thought so. You've helped me feel confident. So as long as you are, I'm ready."

"I..." Galo pauses. "Uh, just-" He reaches down to jerk the life back into his cock, but he's intercepted. 

"Let me help you." Lio coos. He runs his palm against the underside of Galo's cock, reaching all the way up to rest his chin atop his shoulder. 

"Lio... Oh, Lio...." Galo breathes, slow waves of pleasure pulling the fire back into him. 

"That's good baby. Just let yourself open up for me- you don't have to be nervous." The blonde mutters, right up into his ear. 

"Mhm... You either. I'll make sure, ah, that you feel good." Galo wraps his arms around his lover, earning a contented sigh against the side of his neck. 

"Alright." Lio mutters after Galo had once again grown stiff. He moves away, returning to his spot lounging on one of the room's benches. He wordlessly draws Galo nearer with a 'come hither' flick of his fingers. The larger man drifts over to him with feet that barely touch the ground. 

"Lemme stretch you out first." Galo mutters. 

"Mm." Lio agrees. He holds both legs out wide, showing off his hole. Galo licks his lips, and resists the incredible urge to eat him out. But, he wanted to save more room for the main course. With newfound ease, he pours the sticky fluid out onto his fingers, and then some around the blonde's entrance. He earns a happy little moan from that- and a gasp when he presses a finger in. 

"You're always so hot inside, Lio." Galo mutters. "Did I manage to stretch you out a little bit?"

"Mhm...! Ah, making that ridiculous toy was actually... Hah, a pretty good idea. I'm used to something so big being inside of me now." Lio admits, fisting the sides of the bench. 

"Oh yeah? Sounds like you're ready to go!" Galo plunges another finger in. He wastes no time teasing, immediately pushing at the insides of Lio's body to stretch them out. He earns a litany of happy, airy moans, and his cock throbs. 

He pulls his fingers out, and tears open one of the rubbers. Lio eyes him as he rolls it down the length of his dick, going redder with each passing second. 

"...Are you sure you're okay, Lio?" Galo questions. He hovers over the small man, elbows on either side of his shoulders. "We can always wait."

"I'm done waiting." Lio half laughs. "I've been working myself up over something as small as your dick inside of me."

"It's not small!" Galo protests. "I mean. Not my dick. But sex. "

"Yes?"

Galo grumbles. "But it is a big deal! I want you to know that I love you by making you feel good. I mean, I guess people do it all the time with strangers, but-"

Lio kisses him. "I know." He wraps his arms up and around Galo's shoulders. "Let's... Feel good together then, right?"

"Yeah!" Galo nods. He kisses the smaller's neck, balancing himself on one elbow to grab and position his cock. He waits a second, feeling for the blonde's muscles to relax, before slowly pushing in. 

"Mm-!" Lio squeaks at the feeling, and Galo can feel him tighten. 

"It's okay, just relax." Galo grunts. Lio was so hot, so tight, so perfect. And he was  _ his.  _ "Uhn... Just take a breather, it's all good..."

He hilts himself to the balls, and gives a triumphant chuckle. "Welp, welcome to the other side!"

"Ah... It's warm, and it has a  _ pulse. _ " Lio mumbles back. "It feels so much different...!"

"In a good way?" 

"Yes, yes, now move!" The blonde squeezes at him, and Galo readily complies. 

The larger man steadies himself, slowly rocking his hips back and forth. A loose screw somewhere in the bench squeaks loudly, but he could care less- Lio's gentle, steady moans drown it out. He can feel the other's insides holding onto him and drawing him tighter up into the warmth, along with the smell of Lio's sweat and every little movement of his fingers. 

Galo wants to pound into him, just to get off and finally release right inside of Lio's heat. But he doesn't, drawing it out by rolling in and out of his smaller boyfriend's form. 

"Galo... You can go faster, feels good..." Lio breathes. He opens his eyes for just a second to flutter his lashes up at Galo, and then they fall once again to a close. 

"Right." Galo steadies himself even more, and picks up the pace of his rythm. He salivates at the sound of his balls slapping Lio's wet, lube-covered hole. He earns a long 'oh' from the other man, and scratches all down his back.

"Lio... My Lio..." Galo gasps, rocking the bench with every thrust. 

"Galo...!" Lio breathes back, raising his hips up and into the pleasure. His cock twitches and drips, honey rising up out of his throat with each moan. 

Galo grips the side of the bench with one hand, and coaxes Lio's small palm into his own with the other. 

"Ah-! Lio shakes his head as Galo picks up the pace, truly beginning to fuck him in earnest. "T-this isn't a romance flick! You don't have to hold my hand!" 

Galo laughs through his labored grunts. "Huh? Ah, ah- I'm fucking you right now, and you're embrassed by me holding your hand?" 

"Mmnn-!" Lio gives a stubborn whine. "Shut up! Hah, M-my head's all messed up right now! I don't know what to think!" 

"I wanna hold your hand, it's so warm...!" Galo pants. 

"'S fine, I'm already-!" Lio gasps, squeezing onto his fingers. 

"Are you cumming Lio? Go ahead, open up and cum for me, lemme see your face- ah, as I make you cum from being fucked for the first time-!" He smacks hard and fast into Lio's hole, gripping tight to his hand. Nails dig into the spaces between his knuckles, and Lio arches back and shrieks with bliss. Galo watches his eyes roll back and his hips move on their own, drinking in every second of it. 

He starts to withdraw, but Lio pulls him back. "Don... Don't stop... I want you to cum...!" He wheezes, and Galo wordlessly obliges. He steadies himself on his knees and grabs onto Lio's hips, slamming into him recklessly. He pants like a dog, eyes filling with stars while Lio's whines in an overstimulated mess underneath him. 

"Hah, nn, nn, agh-!" Galo grits his teeth as he finally releases, every nerve in his body lighting into a precious fire as he cums. Feeling heat pool at the end of his cock, he holds tight onto his lover until he's emptied himself entirely. 

When his cock starts to soften, he withdraws- tugging away the condom and tying it off. 

He stares down at Lio, and sighs. The blonde lies with one arm over his forehead, eyes at a gentle close and mouth held in an open, panting smile. 

"Ah... Oh my god." Lio breathes. 

"Have fun?" Galo questions. 

"That was awesome. I don't know what I was so nervous about. " Lio laughs.

Galo lays himself atop of the other man, kissing his nose. "Well, now you know. Cross that off your bucket list- and we can move on to bigger and better things!" 

"Ahah, yeah..." Lio pats him on the back, and kisses his cheek. "Thank you, Galo. I love you."

"I love you too, Lio." He smiles, and then huffs. "I wanna stay here and cuddle a while, but we're probably strapped for time."

"Oh yeah... Let me get my phone, I'll tell Gueira and Meis that it's alright to come back."

"Sure!" Galo stands, and stops. "...Why would you need to tell them?" 

Lio freezes. "Oh. Just. You know."

"...Know what?" Galo narrows his eyes, and the gears in his brain turn. Gueira had just gone to the corner store, and Meis had conveniently wanted to go to lunch, right when Lio was feeling randy. Not to mention the lube and condoms that had come out of thin air. 

"...You planned this." Galo mutters. "And your friends helped."

"Uh-huh." Lio nods his head, furiously crimson. 

"How much do they know?"

"Everything."

"My movie collection? The panties? Your dildo?"

"Mhm, all of it." 

Galo's face twists up as if he'd eaten the most sour thing on the face of the earth. "Fine...! The ends justify the means I guess." He relents.

"I won't tell them you figured it out." Lio laughs. "What? Haven't you been keeping Aina in the know about all of this?"

Galo groans. "Maybe I mentioned it once or twice, but agh! They know I really made you a dick clone! Lioooooooooooooo, you HAVE to make this up to me!" He whines, crossing both arms. 

"What could I do then?" The blonde stands, picking up his scattered clothes. 

"I'll think of somethin', but it had better be good." He huffs. 

Lio kisses him on the cheek. "Agreed." 

...

Gueira and Meis practically sprint through the door before everyone else gets back from lunch. 

"Did you do it?" They both accost Lio in unison. 

"...We did it." Lio mumbles. 

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" 

Galo curls up into a little ball on the couch. 

...

"Right this way." Galo holds the door open for his partner. "Well, it's kinda spoiled now, but I had a little surprise for you." 

"A surprise?" Lio questions. He pads into Galo's apartment, slipping off his shoes to set them beside the door. 

"Yeah! I put a lot of work into it!" The larger explains. "Just come stand outside my bedroom door for a second- don't come in until I say so!"

Lio chuckles. "Alright, alright. Take your time."

"I only need a second!" 

Galo dips his head back into the room, scrambling for the lighter that he'd set aside for this sole occasion. With a nervous gulp- he lights the fire, and takes it to the wick of the first candle. Just seeing an open flame in his bedroom was enough to make him feel a bit of a sweat coming on. But the sweet smell of each one starts to drift from the wax, and he feels a bit more at ease. 

He takes a moment to put the lighter away, hurriedly knocking out any stray creases from his bedsheets. Once satisfied that the spread had gotten as good as it was possibly going to get, he flops back onto the mattress. 

"Alright. Open up!" He calls out. Wiggling himself further down into the lavish spread, he watches light filter in through the door. 

Lio lets out an audible gasp when he enters. "Galo the-!"

"A fire, I know."

Lio stands in the doorway, just gawking. "Are those  _ candles? _ "

"Yeah! They smell like roses." Galo nods. 

"You hate candles. With a passion." Lio stares at him like he had finally lost his last marble. 

Galo turns his hip a bit. "...You like them." He states. "I thought they'd make you feel more at home, so that we could... Y'know. But I guess location never really mattered, did it?" 

Lio sighs, approaching the bed. "You really are stupid... You did all this for me? I can't let it go to waste now."

"Hmm... That's a good point..." Galo presses his finger to his chin. He rolls his eyes, and gives a foxy little grin. "But you know, I've only had one of your first times. I could still take the other." 

"One..." Lio cocks a brow. But then, Galo rolls over onto his back, blinking innocently while spreading his legs open. "Oh, I see. Well- I suppose your little plan worked."

Galo bursts into a dumb grin as Lio crawls overtop of him. He reaches up to kiss his lover, surrounded by a gentle flame and soft scents. 

He wonders what he'd ever done so right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This has quickly become my most popular fic, and I'm glad so many people could get some enjoyment out of it!


End file.
